


Recoil

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [28]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Bickering, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lyndsay tries to apologise after he irritates Simon.[Prompt 28 – Recoil]





	Recoil

“Look, Si, I really am sorry,” Lyndsay says as they head back to the car (The Beast is still at the garage).

Simon ignores him. Lyndsay resists the urge to sigh.

They’ve spent the whole day at the paintball centre, having battles and getting covered in paint. And arguing. It makes him feel like a prat now, but, at the time, Lyndsay found shooting Simon in the back with his paintball gun amusing. Simon didn’t, given how he swore at him and shot Lyndsay in the groin (his balls still hurt), but he found it too funny to stop.

But he didn’t expect Si to still have the hump with him. He thought Simon was just being grumpy, over exaggerating for the camera so their film would be funnier, but it turns out he really, really pissed Simon off. And now he feels bad, because he didn’t mean to actually upset his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, Si,” he says again, scuffing his boots against the gravel-covered car park.

Simon simply grunts, staying silent as he unlocks the car and gets into the driver’s seat. Lyndsay gets into the passenger seat, watching Simon fold his arms and not start the car. He looks really pissed off.

“Simon...” Lyndsay sighs, and puts his hand on Simon’s arm.

But Simon flinches away from him, brushing his hand away.

“Piss off, Lyndsay,” he snaps.

Lyndsay sighs, hating this. “Please, Si, I didn’t mean to piss you off. Really...”

But Simon just glares at him and starts the car.

 

When they get home, Simon parks the car but doesn’t get out. He turns his head, and he actually smiles.

“I accept your apology, mate,” Simon says weakly. “Just don’t do it again.”

Lyndsay grins. “I won’t, Si, I promise.”

And he pulls Simon into a hug.


End file.
